Hood's Sister
by Kaisa Eeva
Summary: Sable of Locksley, Robin's sister, faces hardships as her brother returns from the Holy Land as she is stuck with the sheriff.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five long years since my brother and his manservant, Much, had gone to the Holy Land to fight in King Richard's private guard. Five long years that I have prayed that he would return unharmed. Since he had left, I have remained at Locksley Manor, but Dan Scarlett watched over me and treated me like his own daughter.

"Dan is that you? Dan, Dan Scarlett?" I heard a voice call my surrogate father. I was in the back, hanging laundry to dry. Soon after, I could hear Luke's bow. I set down the basket and began walking around the small house.

"Robin, is it really you?" I waited at the corner of the house, waiting his reply to see if his appearance was just an illusion.

"Sable?" He looked at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Robin," I ran and gave my brother a hug.

"She has helped us with woman's work, ever since Jane died." Dan answered.

"Then at dusk, I return to the manor." I smiled at him and gave another hug to Robin.

The trampling of horses and soldiers quickly ruined our reunion because Sir Guy had returned.

"Sack of flour have gone missing from the store, and they will be accounted for." Right after the words left Guy's lips, a boy, a couple years younger than myself was pulled forward.

"Who helped him? If you come forward now, I may show lenience." Lenience, Guy knew nothing of lenience. I was thankful when my brother stepped up to put an end to this madness. Then as Robin and Much left for the manor, I walked to make sure the boy's mother was all right.

"Will, Luke!" I heard Dan shout as soldiers arrested them.

"Guy, please,"

"Sable, move,"

"No, what have they done? You can not take them, they are my family,"

"Move!"

I grabbed the reigns of the horse, "No, let them go, they have done nothing!"

"I am sorry, Sir Guy," Dan came and grabbed me, pulling me away from the horse.

"No, let me go!" tears were streaming down my face as Will and Luke were forced out of Locksley.

"Shall we go saddle your horse now?" I looked at him oddly. "Don't give me that look, your going to go anyway and Robin shall be there soon. I just could not watch you be arrested also."

"Dan," I hugged him as I began to cry harder. "Thank you, for everything, I owe you so much."

"You are my daughter, blood or not, now be safe." It only took a few moments to saddle up my horse, Summer.

"Dan, please go eat," he nods as I jump on summer and begin to ride to Nottingham.

The following morning, I stood behind my brother's chair, during the council of Nobles, however he had not yet arrived. I had to listen to the sheriff go rambling on about how are we supposed to feed an army on the taxes that are being collected now.

"The lord of Locksley" I smiled as my brother had finally arrived, and watched him take a stand against the sheriff.

That night was my brother's welcome home feast, however I could not bear to attend knowing that my family, Will and Luke, were going to be hanged. I spent the time, walking about the castle, thinking. There had to be a way that I could help them, but I could not find one. The sheriff knew not of kindness nor forgiveness. They were to be doomed to death.

I returned to the room that I had been given, and fell into a restless sleep that was plagued with nightmares of death.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dan!" I hugged him when I saw him. His two sons, they would soon be dead. I could not bear to look into his eyes, his soul was so sad and broken. He was losing everything that he had. When his sons came out, I was already crying, and I could tell that he was about to. I could not bear to watch and was looking down at my feet as my brother read the proclamation. Despite the fake clergyman, their execution was still continuing.

"I love you boys!" and then they were hanged. I was suddenly lost in my own world. People screamed around me, yet I heard nothing. An arrow cut through one of their ropes, yet I did not see it. All I could hear was silence, and all I could see was moving blurs. Another arrow through another rope, and more yelling, this time it was like whispers. Then the final two were released. More yelling as the soldiers began to attack. My senses were back to normal, but I could not move, because of shock.

"Sable," Dan had long left my embrace to go to his boys, and when the guards began to attack, had tried to grab me to leave.

What had just happened? "Sable," Dan repeated, trying to pull me.

"Leave," I whispered, dropping my hand back down. I could feel his concerned look as he backed through the gates.

"Sable, how are you feeling?" A gentle voice asked me. "I'll help you back to your room, you need rest." I felt someone's arm join with mine and my feet begin to move as I was directed towards my room.

"Father?"

"Ah, Marian, will you come help me?"

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's in shock, two of the boys are apparently like brothers to her, so its understandable." Marian nodded, as the got me to my chamber. "I'll leave you two alone, I'll be right outside the door if you need me,"

"What happened?" I whispered again. "Will and Luke, are they okay?"

"Yes," the reply helped clear my head.

"How did I get here?" I looked around my chamber.

"My father and I helped guide you here, are you going to be all right?"

"Yes, eventually, Dan Scarlett always treated me as if I was his daughter, and his sons, they were going to be hanged, I couldn't bear it."

"Some sleep should help you," Marian said, "I'm going to leave, I hope to see you again soon."

I nodded in response. "Marian, do you still like my brother,"

"Yes, but don't tell him that," she replied then slipped out the door. I slipped out of most of my clothing, and crawled into bed, falling into dark abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sable, get up now!" I woke up to yelling and pounding on my door. "Sable!"

"One moment, let me get dressed!" I called, slipping out of bed and into the nearest dress. Moments after I got some shoes on my door was forced open. I quickly sat down and grabbed my brush.

"When I knock, I expect that you will answer it!"

"Sheriff, please understand, I was not presentable," I ran the brush through my long locks.

"Does it look like I care?" he was angered, which seemed to be an everyday occurrence around here.

"What can I do for you, sheriff?" my voice stayed calm, even though on the inside my anger was at an all time high.

"Finish getting ready, we're going to get your brother," he sneered, looking into my mirror so he could see my face. "Let's see," he leaned closer to me and grabbed the hand that I was brushing my hair with. "What your willing to do to save your dear brother,"

"Sheriff, please," I turned to face him, only to have his face right in my own.

"And I hear that you didn't enjoy the entertainment yesterday, hmm, what should we do about that?"

"Please, I'm almost ready, I just need to finish my hair,"

"Then I'll wait here, don't want you running off now, do we?" I turned around, facing the mirror and finished brushing my hair, putting it in a simple braid. "Finally ready are we not?" I nodded, wanting him to get out of my chamber. "Now, my lady, we shall be on our way."

He escorted me to the courtyard was. There was Sir Guy and many soldiers, along with two horses saddled, one being Summer. "Thank you," I spoke to the soldier who helped me get on Summer. I had to ride the entire journey between Guy, who was on my left, and the sheriff, who was on my right, so I couldn't escape.

When we arrived to Locksley, the sheriff sent the soldiers into people's homes to drag them out. "I have come to visit Robin of Locksley, only to find him not home. Perhaps one of you would like to inform me about his whereabouts. He and I need to have a little chat." While he was talking I could not help but to look at the villagers, who had so much fear in them. "Nobody knows, nobody knows, then there will be a reward. Shall we say twenty pounds? And then all of the sudden, somebody does know."

"Loosen your tongues or lose them!" Sir Guy shouted, making all of us suddenly jump.

They sent a soldier to grab a villager, "Cut out his tongue and one an hour until somebody talks."

"Sheriff, please, this is not the way!" I shouted,watching another soldier put the shears into the man's mouth.

"Quiet!" his hand collided with my cheek and I fell to the ground as the villagers gasped. The man let out a scream as the soldiers cut out his tongue, and I sat there, looking at the ground. "Stand up!" I was pulled up to stand by the sheriff's chair.

"Get some wine," Guy told me, sending me on my way, "You, go with her, stop her if she tries to escape." It took me a while, but I came back with the wine and two glasses. The soldier handed them each their glass as I filled it with wine.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Have I told you I can't taste wine?" He told Sir Guy. "I don't have the palette for it." I could tell Guy was getting annoyed by the sheriff. Then all of the sudden, the sheriff dumps his wine onto the ground. I felt bad for the villagers because I knew that they were thirsty since they were in sunlight and not allowed to move.

I was handed the cups back and told to put them away in the manor. As I was getting back I heard the bell ringing signalling the start of another hour. I made my way back slowly now, despite my love for the villagers, I could not stand being there. I knew I could not protect them, and I could not stand to see them harmed. Of course, when I got back to the group, the sheriff had grabbed a woman who was a single parent of a young boy. The sheriff did not know that nor would he care, if I told him, he would go after the boy.

She kept shouting and begging. "Sheriff, please!" I begged for her. "Please!" I turned to the soldiers, "Let her go, she does not deserve this treatment!"

"You two," the sheriff pointed to two guards, "Grab her and make sure she watches." Right before they were going to cut out her tongue I watched the shears being hit away from the soldier's hands and then be broke in half.

"He's here," the sheriff looked around as I smiled.

"Good scheme, sheriff!" Robin was walking towards us. "Now, I wonder, can I claim the reward if I turn myself in? That would be a pound or so for each family here, enough to last the winter." I watched as my brother was tied to Gisborne's horse. Then being forced onto my own, having a rope tied around my hands so I could not easily get off. The sheriff climbed onto his own horse and grabbed Summer's reigns.

When we returned to Nottingham, my hands were untied and I climbed off Summer. "Bring her to her chamber!" the sheriff shouted as I was dragged away by guards. I sat in my chamber for an hour. "Let me see the sheriff," I told the guard, through my locked door. "I need to speak to him, bring me to the sheriff." I heard feet shuffling and after a while my door was unlocked and open. They tried to grab my arms, but I backed away. "I can walk myself," the took a step back and allowed me to leave my chamber and guided me to the sheriff's chamber.

"What was it that you needed to talk to me so desperately about?"

"I will tell you, alone," he looked at me then finally sent the soldiers on their way, as well as Guy.

"Now what was it," He sat down on a chair and looked up at me.

"Please release my brother, I will do anything." I knelt on the floor, looking at my hands. "Please, just release him, please,"

"You are a good sister, hmm, I need a wife, do I not?" He stood up and walk about this. "How about this? I will give your brother the chance to leave, but either way, you have to become my wife. Yes, that sounds fair, does it not?"

"Let me think about it, please."

"Maybe you don't love your brother as much as I thought," My thoughts went to my beloved king who was in the Holy Land, fighting, then my brother who would hang tomorrow.

"Fine, fine, you win!" he gave me a smug smile.

"Shall we go talk to your dear brother now?" He grabbed my arm and escorted me down to the dungeon. Right when we entered he told me to stay put as he followed the jailer to Robin's cell.

When the sheriff returned I was mad. "Those were not the terms,"

"Ah ah ah, you never made any terms about the villagers. He made his choice, so let us go, shall we?" He then dragged me up the steps and back to my chamber. "Grab what you need,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is no longer your chamber!"

"My lord, we are not man and wife yet, I cannot and will not stay in your chamber!"

"You will do what I say, understand?" his grip tightened around my arm.

"Yes, my lord,"

"Good," he released me as I grabbed a nightgown, a dress for tomorrow, my brush, and my jewellery box.

"You won't be needing that," he went for the box.

"My lord, please, it is all I have of my family. It was my mother's, and is my prized possession."

"If you ever disobey me, this thing, will no longer be in existence, do you understand me?"

"Of course, my lord," he then grabbed everything in my hands and put it in an empty chest.

"Guard, bring this to my chamber!" He dragged me all the way to his chamber then threw me on the bed when we arrived. "I will be back later," then he walked out as the guard brought the chest.

The first hour I was in his chamber I simply sat there. The second I wandered around, looking at the birds that he had and anything I could find. The third hour I sat by the window, watching the sun start to lower in the sky, the fourth hour, I was asleep on the bed, curled into a ball.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to arrows hitting wood. Slightly leaning forward, I saw Robin pointing a bow at the sheriff.

"Now I have maimed you," I heard Robin say. The sheriff sucked at the wound and I had to watch a guard begin to stand behind my brother. As fast as lightning, Robin had shot the guard and was pointing his bow once again at the sheriff. "You are going to do as I say," then they both walked out. Moments later I heard the sheriff yelling and apologizing for his actions. Then quickly yelling at the guards to get them.

I rose from the bed and changed from yesterday's dress into a fresh one. I ran the brush through my hair a few times before I cautiously walked from the chamber and headed to my own. There, I saw Marian knocking on the door.

"This is not my chamber any more," I told her, opening the door.

"Why not?" Marian questioned as we entered the chamber and sat down on the bed.

"My brother,"

"I do not understand,"

"When my brother was captured, I made an agreement with the sheriff. He would be allowed a chance to escape. However the sheriff twisted it and made it so it was pointless. He threatened to cut out more tongues if he escaped."

"What did you give in exchange?"

"I gave up my beloved king."

"If it helps, Robin escaped," I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Do not give up on him, he loves you too much."

"I see you both are here," we turned and saw Guy standing in the doorway. "Though, I do not understand why," he turned and glared at me.

"There you are, I thought I said to stay in my chamber!" the sheriff came and stood by Guy. Marian gave me a look of sympathy as I rose from the bed.

"I'm sorry,"

"Well, council of nobles today, come on, come on!" he spoke rather joyfully, joining my arm with his and walking down to the dining hall. There, all the nobles were waiting. Marian walked and stood behind her father. The sheriff continued to his seat and sat down, while I took my place behind his chair and Guy took his place standing a couple of feet away.

"The villagers of Nettlestone report that Robin Hood killed an innocent bailiff today. This is marvellous isn't it?" I was disgusted at what he was saying.

"Joderic wouldn't want that!" Marian's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "He wouldn't want more people to suffer because of his death. The same people that witnessed and reported the crime. Did these reprisals work in the villages before? No."

"We can have the town-criers tell everyone about what has happened,"

"Good, we're going to win hearts and minds," the sheriff said, standing up.

"My lord, I still believe in actions rather than words," Guy spoke than started whispering his plan into the sheriff's ear.

"Very well, we'll do them both and let the best man win." then the sheriff walked out the door.

Later that day was Joderic's funeral. I was watching it from the side of the castle. "Joderic was compassionate..." I tuned the sheriff out, unable to handle the scheme he had planned. I only watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. Then I ran back into his chamber and began to embroider, trying anything to escape this world.

"Did you like the funeral?" the sheriff asked me as he entered the chamber.

"What do you think, using his death for your scheme? I'm going for a walk, if that is okay with you, sheriff?"

"Now, I thought we were on better terms than that," his hand graced my face. "You will call me by my name,"

"As you wish, may I leave now?"

"As soon as I hear it."

"May I leave now, Vaisey?"

"Yes, but a guard will follow you around."

"Fine," I stood up and left.

I had been enjoying my leisurely walk around the castle when I was told that I had to return to Vaisey's room.

"Do you think two deaths is enough? If we're going to blame Hood, let's do it properly then. Hmm?" Then I couldn't hear anything once again. Right as I was about to enter, the master at arms was exiting.

"Vaisey, what happened here?" I looked around to see the windows boarded up.

"I was shot at, that's what,"

"It's not my brother, so why do you blame him?"

"Because I can and I will. I must talk to Gisborne, and you will be coming with."

"Please my lord, I am tired, what must I be there for?"

"Fine, but you are not allowed to leave this room, and I will lock it,"

"Fine, my lord," I stood and walked past him, sitting on the edge of the bed and then laying back on his pillow.

"Sable..." he warned me.

"What is wrong, Vaisey, hmm?" He let out a growl before storming out of the room, slamming the door. I could here the keys rattling outside as he locked the door.

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed again.

"You're finally up. Get dressed and ready, we're going to Nettlestone today."

"Nettlestone, why?"

"Because your dear brother who visited us last night is going to get the man who has been trying to kill me."

"How does that involve me?"

"We'll also be announcing our engagement."

"What?"I was surprised by that, I never thought that he would make it public, and if he actually did do it, then I would be a target.

"Please, can we put off the engagement, or at least the announcement?"

"You don't want your dear brother to know that you are to be with his enemy, hmm?" I looked down at my hands, "Fine, but you are still coming with,"

"Yes, my lord. Now please, if you would leave, I need to get changed,"

"Fine, I need to talk to Gisborne, I'll be back to get you in twenty minutes."

"I understand." I watched as he left and quickly changed into the dress that was on the bed. I sat down by the mirror that he had brought in for me, and brushed my hair, then wrapped it around my fingers and put pins in. He came in just as I was trying to get the last pin in my hair, which I was struggling with.

"We must leave,"

"I just need to get this pin in," I felt it being grabbed from my hand then quickly put where I had been trying to put it.

"There, now let's go," he grabbed my arm as we made our way into the courtyard. "You and I are going to be travelling by carriage, now get in." I was terrified now. I was going to be travelling with him, what happened if someone shot at us, would I be safe? He climbed quickly in and sat on the other side. "When we are there, you will not cause a commotion. You will stand by me and smile, otherwise, I will announce the engagement, and I will make sure your Robin hears about it."

"I understand, Vaisey," He smiled at my reply then sat back and tried to enjoy the ride there. When we arrived, he stepped out first then waited for me. When I stepped out of the carriage, he joined arms with me and walked to the closest people, which happened to be two old women. We had spoken to most of the villagers when we were shot at, or rather, Vaisey was shot at. A guard got in the way though, and we were guided to the edge by the forest as Vaisey's look-a-like got shot. I turned my back and ran to the carriage, unable to see any more death. A few moments later, Vaisey joined me and we were on our way back to Nottingham.

On the way back, Robin slipped into the carriage and blamed the death of the innocents on the sheriff. I watched as Robin drew a knife and pointed it at Vaisey. "Robin, leave," I told him and he turned to stare at me.

"Sable why are you with him?"

Vaisey replied by kicking Robin out of the carriage. The rest of the ride was quiet as Vaisey sat there twiddling his thumbs. "Vaisey, could I return to Locksley for a week?" I asked him as we pulled into the courtyard.

"Why?"

"I miss my home, the people who helped raise me. I'll take guards or whatever you want, but please, let me return home for a week, then I will return without complaints."

"Fine, you may go, if you escape, it will be the people that will suffer, so I will not send any guards, understand?"

"Yes, thank you,"

"You will leave tomorrow," I smiled, "Then you will bring all of your belongings back,"

"I understand, my lord," I bowed my head then returned to our room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke early, to see Vaisey still in bed. I carefully climbed out of it and closed the curtains around it so I could change. When he woke up, I was already in the middle of brushing my hair.

"Someone's happy," he commented.

"I get to return home, what is not to be happy about?"

"And when you get back?" he asked me.

"I will not complain," I smiled and turned to him.

"If I knew returning home for a while would make you this willing, I would have allowed so earlier." He grabbed a piece of hair, winding it around his finger. "When you get back, we will announce our engagement, then the wedding will soon follow."

"I understand, my lord," I turned back to the mirror and started to put a pin in it.

"Here," he grabbed the pin and put in my hair yet again, doing the same with the other side. "You really should get better at doing that."

"My lord, the carriage is ready!" A voice of a soldier rang through the door.

"I'll see you in a week," I stood up and crossed the room, grabbing my cloak. "Do not worry, I will follow the rules you have set." I put the cloak on then walked out the door and to the carriage.

"Stop right there!" a voice rang out as the carriage slowed down. "Give us everything you got!" the same voice rang.

"We have nothing of value, we're just guiding the lady home,"

"The lady?" A voice asked, "But it is the sheriff's carriage," the voice I quickly recognized as Robin. "Come out, now!" he shouted, opening the door.

"I mean no harm," I whispered, exiting the carriage like he said.

"Take of ye hood,"

"I'm sorry, Robin, I can't do that," despite what I had said, I was grabbed and my hood was taken off.

"Sable? What are you doing in the Sheriff's carriage?" Much asked me.

"How could you?" Will asked.

"How do you know her?" The giant asked them.

"She is my sister, Sable of Locksley," Robin answered him then looked at me.

"She never said what she was doin' in his carriage," Much said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What my driver said, returning home to Locksley,"

"Tie her up." I heard Robin say.

"Robin, please, you don't understand."

"Understand? Understand what Sable? The fact that you are on the sheriff's side?"

"No Robin, I am not on the sheriff's side. I'm in this mess because of you! And because of our beloved king, my beloved king." the last part I whispered. "I do anything to try to stop him from harming innocents, you know that! I gave up my freedom so you could have it, and yet you are still not happy?"

"Gave up your freedom? What do you mean?" Will asked, untying my arms.

"I mean when he was captured, I struck a deal with the sheriff. He would let you leave the dungeon, in return for me staying. People need you more than they need me Robin, I hope you know that."

"You mean when he threatened the people of Locksley?" Robin shouted at me.

"That wasn't part of it! He twisted my words and manipulated the both of us." I stood up and walked back to the carriage. "Now, I have to get there yet this morning, Sir Guy is expecting me, and if I don't arrive, then the villagers... I'm sorry Robin, I truly am, but know this," I reached and took the pins out of my hair, "I care for you, and you too, Will," I put the pins in Robin's hands, "They are not much, but it is all that I have at the moment. You will find out the full truth later," I gave both Robin and Will a hug, "And I'm sorry." I climbed back into the carriage. "Driver, onto Locksley." As we drove forward, I looked back at the gang, as they watched the carriage leave.

"Dan!" I jumped out of the carriage and ran to Dan Scarlett the moment it had stopped.

"Sable, how are you?" He hugged back before we continued into his house.

"I need to tell you something,"

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm engaged, we haven't announced it or anything yet, but I wanted you to be the first one to know."

"Engaged? To who?"

"The sheriff. He's letting me stay at the manor for a week before he makes the official announcement to his nobles and I don't have the guts to tell Robin." After that one awkward day, everything returned to the way things were before Robin had returned, and the week quickly went be.

"Sable!" It was Guy yelling at me, yet again, as I watched the guards load my remaining possessions into some carts. "Get in the carriage now!" I ignored him once again and ran to what used to be my room, which now laid bare.

"I hear you are disobeying Guy, I would hate to hurt some of your precious peasants," It was the sheriff who stood behind me in the doorway. "Where are your hairpins?" He grabbed some of my hair.

"On my way here, I was intercepted by Robin,"

"He would rob his own sister? Tsk tsk, now let's return, shall we," with that said, he pulled me out of the room that I had had since I was a babe, down the corridor and stairs, then outside and into the carriage.

"When will I be allowed to return?" I ask the sheriff once we've left Locksley.

"The King's birthday is coming up soon, and Gisborne is having a celebration. You may go back then."

"Thank you my lord,"

"I have found a priest to perform the ceremony in front of the nobles," he sneered, looking me up and down.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, after the council of nobles," I could feel my heart breaking in two, I was sealing my own death once the king returned. My response was simply turning away and looking out the window.

The remaining hours seemed to pass quickly and before I knew it, I was in a bridal outfit walking down an aisle to the priest and my future husband. The wedding was thankfully quick seeing as the sheriff was not known for his patience. After, all the nobles congratulated us and I was able to get a word with Marian.

"How could you marry him?" She asked me as we stepped outside.

"I made an agreement with him when Robin was first captured."

"I feel pity for you," we spoke softly to each other.

"Don't, it was my decision, no one else's."

"Marian?" It was Guy.

"Go, everything will work itself out," with that said, she walked back inside and was quickly joined by Gisborne.


	6. Chapter 6

A week and a half passed and it was the day I was supposed to return to Locksley for the king's birthday celebration. However, here I was stuck, in bed. Yesterday I had come down with a fever, and the physician ordered bed rest until it was gone. It seemed as though ages had passed, and I was not allowed out of bed. Servants would bring food then immediately leave. I found myself thankful for any kind of socialization, which happened to be only the sheriff.

"Well, my lady, it seems that your fever has passed. Though, I recommend you taking it easy for a few more days," The physician told me, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you," he nodded in response then left. I carefully got out of bed, my legs feeling weak. I carefully walked down to the dining hall, where the council of nobles took place. I could see a servant about to take in some wine for them. "Here, I'll take it in, you can enjoy a day off," I told her. She smiled and curtsied, mumbling a small thanks then left. "Open the doors," the guards did so and I struggled walking down the steps with my hands full.

"My lords, Marian," I place the tray on the table and passed out the cups as I filled each one.

"Sable, I would like to introduce the new Earl of Bonchurch, Much, this is my wife, Sable," The sheriff spoke, grinning widely. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, now, the physician said that I'm free to move around now."

"Good, now to business," I was shocked at the meetings quickness, it seemed that it was simply to humiliate Much.

It was later that day that the sheriff returned after an outing the maddest I've seen him.

"You idiot!" he screamed at Gisborne before storming up the stairs into the castle.

"Vaisey, what happened?" I followed him, heading into our quarters.

"Robin got to the powder! He destroyed it all!" He threw himself into his chair and put head in his hands.

"Just sit there and relax, I'll be back with some wine," I walked out of the room, then began running towards the kitchen.

"My lady, How can I help you?" a servant asked.

"I need some wine, quickly please," They nodded and quickly got the wine and the glasses ready for me, allowing me to return to the room quickly. When I arrived, I put it down on the table and poured the wine and handed a chalice to Vaisey. "Here, drink this,"

"How could Gisborne let this happen?"

"Vaisey, please," I tried to get him to grab it. He finally did so and drank it down in one gulp. "I'll get you some more," I filled the chalice and handed it back to him, having enough time to pour some for myself. That night was the most difficult for me, as I tried to get him to calm down before we both fell asleep. However, it was a failure and took him days to calm down. It wasn't until he heard that a Saracen prince was coming to try to negotiate peace, was he finally in a good mood.

When the prince appeared the next day, I was just as pleased as the sheriff, because it meant that I could finally relax away from his mood swings.

I was on my way to the kitchen, when I passed the prince. "I'm sorry for my husband, he is rather impatient. Is there anything you need to make your stay more comfortable?"

"No, thank you. Your husband, is he the one with the black hair?"

"No," I laughed slightly. "If you need anything at all, feel free to ask." And, with that said, we split into different directions.

"I see you've met the prince," I heard once I got back to the room.

"Yes, are you really interested in peace?"

"Of course not, he's a captive here, we have a ransom on its way,"

"Why, why is peace so terrible?"

"Peace does not bring money," with that said I stormed out of the room. "Guards, bring her here!" Vaisey called to the guards I had just passed. "You think you can do what you want? This is my castle! Not yours or your brother's, but mine! Leave!" he shouted at the guards who returned to their posts and shut the door. "I need to teach you some respect!" He pushed me onto the bed.

"No, please," I watched as he grabbed a knife and began to squirm.

"Now, hold still, don't want me to cut you, do you?" He traced my neck with the blade then began to lower it, cutting the dress I was wearing. By the time the knife was at my waist, the door was thrown open.

"The prince wants to speak with you," I let out a small scream as the knife cut my flesh.

"Fine," Vaisey stood and walked out the door, Guy paused a moment and looked at me, before following his master. "She is not to leave this room, understand?" The doors slammed shut and I was embraced by silence.

I slowly rose from the bed, the cut on my stomach burned as I tried to find something that I could clean and wrap it with. I grabbed the jug of water and some cloth from my trunk, then made my way back to the bed. Setting the stuff on the bed, I carefully slipped off my dress. After, I sat down and dipped a piece of cloth into the water and put it in the water then onto my wound, hissing as it stung a bit. I worked at trying to clean it thoroughly.

"Now, where were we?" Vaisey's voice came as he opened the door then shut it again. I put down the bloody cloth and began to wrap my stomach with the longer piece. "What did I say about moving, hmm?" he asked, coming up in front of me, and knocked the pitcher onto the floor. "Now, is there anything you have to tell me, or should I continue where I left off?"

"I'm sorry I disrespected you," he gave me the motion to continue, "and, I make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Good," he grabbed the ends of the cloth that I had wrapped around my stomach and tied it tight. "There you are,"

"What did the prince want?" I asked as he sat in his normal chair.

"To find his carriage,"

"Will I be allowed to leave the castle ever, alone?"

"Why?"

"This place is like a prison, I'm not allowed to leave, and I'm hardly allowed to roam about!" I took a breath, "Please, at least allow me to go out riding with Lady Marian,"

"I'll think about it,"

"Thank you." I stood and grabbed my robe, putting it on the went by Vaisey, and kneeled by his side. "and thank you for helping me bandage my wound, and not going any farther than you did before." He was an evil man, but I was beginning to think that there was a softer side to him, there had to be. "When will the prince be leaving?"

"The ransom will be here tomorrow," I nodded, standing and offered my hand.

"What?"

"Come," he grabbed my hand and stood up, and I led him to the bed. "Lay on your stomach." He did so, but not fully trusting me. I sat down beside him, my arms going to his shoulders. "Please, start relaxing,"my fingers worker at his muscles, "I get scared when you are so angry, I never know what you will do," I kept my voice soft.

"It is your brother that makes me so angry,"

"He cares about people, why is that so bad?"

"He steals taxes!"

"I can see we will never agree," my hands moved down his back. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Tomorrow, you can go visit Marian, alone," he mumbled, as I continued my work.

"Thank you," I smiled, "I have a feeling Sir Guy will be coming any minute," Just after I spoke, Guy entered the room.

"What now, Gisborne?" the sheriff shouted while I let out a sigh, seeing as the anger was back.

"I'll go check my horse," I quickly left the room, allowing Vaisey to take out his anger on Guy. I returned when it was dark and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Vaisey and I were both awoken fairly early because of the prince. While he was going to see what the prince wanted, I changed and made me way to the stable. I had a guard saddle Summer for me as I grabbed an apple for breakfast. By the time Summer was brought to the courtyard, I had finished the majority of the apple.

"Thank you," I grabbed the reigns from the guard and got on her. I gently nudged her side making her walk out of the courtyard and quickly out of Nottingham. Once I left, I could feel freedom. I was able to spend some time with Marian, but most of the day was spent galloping through the forest, from town to town. It wasn't until the sun began setting over the horizon that I realized that it had gotten so late.

"Come on girl, I suppose we should head back," with that said, she galloped towards Nottingham, only slowing down when we were approaching the bridge.

Upon our return, I immediately noticed the amount of guards had been severely decreased. A stable boy was waiting for me and I handed him the reigns before heading inside. I wandered though the castle before heading to my chamber. There, Vaisey and Guy were talking. I softly knocked on the the open door before entering.

"What happened to the guards?"

"They were killed," Vaisey let out a sigh, "we didn't get the ransom, they were a team of assassins sent to kill the prince."

"Is everybody all right?"

"Except for the dead guards, yes, thanks to Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws," I smiled at the response, surprised to see that the two could work together. ''

"I'll be leaving now," I watched as Guy passed me, shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you for letting me leave the castle today," I turned back to the sheriff, "I'm heading to bed, night." I walked over to the bed where my nightgown sat folded. I felt somewhat uncomfortable changing when he was in the room because it really had never happened before. The one exception was when he helped bandage the cut.

I brought the dress over my head and slipped into my nightgown, my back to Vaisey. I turned around to see him blowing out the candles on the wall, signalling that he was also headed to bed.

After that night, the next week, it seemed that I was getting closer to Vaisey. I couldn't explain how or why because I didn't exactly understand myself, especially because we didn't show the same views on anything. That entire week I also had to listen to him and Guy talk about the new taxes.


	7. Chapter 7

A week of planning had gone into this new tax collection, and I wasn't happy to see the effects. The castle was crowded with people who could not afford the many taxes. At the edge of the castle, a woman was yelling at the soldier to let her in because her son was taken from her. She was begging and pleading for her son.

"Enjoying the view?" I could easily recognize his voice now.

"What do you think, Vaisey?" I turned from where I was watching the scene unfold and began to walk with Vaisey, "Is this not going too far?"

"I forgot, you share the same ideals as your pathetic brother and his band of outlaws."

The woman I had been watching saw the sheriff and ran passed the guards, throwing herself onto the ground and began pleading for the release of her son.

"Throw her in the dungeon with her boy," I watched as the guards grabbed her and dragged her to the dungeon. "The festival of pain is going to be fun!" he laughed. "Oh, and Sable, do not think of pulling any heroics, or you will be punished." He walked away, very content with what he just did.

Despite his warning, I still went to get water that I could bring down to the family in the dungeon. I also found a couple day-old rolls and carefully hid them in a pouch. There, at the door, stood a guard.

"Open the door," I commanded him, when he tried to decline me and turn me away as I expected he would try. "The sheriff said that I may see the brute, I was told that he took out a whole squad of soldiers, I must say, I'm interested, now move aside."

The guard could not argue with me saying that the sheriff had been okay with my visiting of the dungeons and moved aside, opening the door. I nodded my head in thanks and slowly entered the dark dungeon. I could easily see the cell that contained the family.

"I'm sorry, I cannot release you, there are guards everywhere, but here, I did bring something for you and your boy," I spoke softly to the woman. I passed the water through the bars. "Here, its water, and I have some food here too."

"What is your name?" the woman asked me, handing the water and food to her son.

"Sable," I watched as the boy shared the food and drink with his family then moved to the side and tried offering the drink to the man in the next cell. The man would not come out of the shadows. "I'm sorry, but I must leave," I said as the boy drank the rest of the water and handed the pouch back to me.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I said no heroics," Vaisey's voice made me jump. "Grab her!" the guards followed his orders quickly and I was dragged off to another room in the dungeons. "Ten lashings," he ordered, taking a seat in the chair across the room.

One after another the whip cracked against my back. I did everything as not to let out a scream each time the leather met my flesh. Finally ten was done, and the guards stepped forward to undo my bindings.

"She didn't scream, keep lashing her until she does and tears roll down her face, then bring her back to my quarters,"

I was so mad, that the first two lashes, I did not feel, but the third brought me back to the world and I let out a scream. Thirty lashes, that's how much it took. The guards undid my bindings and I fell to the floor, unable to gather the strength to support myself. They picked me up and dragged me through the dungeon, I could feel the family's eyes on me and hear as the boy gasped. My vision failed as I slumped forward, letting the guards drag me to his room.

Something wet was on my face, making we wake up. I opened my eyes and saw the sheriff over head.

"How was your punishment?" A sudden pain hit my back, making me let out a whimper, and turn to lay on my stomach. "Let's see the marks," he moved closer to me as the bell signalling the hour rang through the air. "No time for that I see, now, my dear, let's go see some pain," he forced me to stand and linked his arm with mine, walking down to what used to be the dining hall. There, Marian was sitting in a chair, and the prisoners were lined up on the side.

He pushed me quite harshly into the wooden chair and my body cringed in pain as my back met the hard wood. I could see Marian watching me, and I gave her a small smile. We both were forced to watch as he selected the family that I had helped to be punished first. He continued forcing their faces towards the hot coals that lay on the floor. I sat there, staring at the woman and child, tears flowed from my eyes because of the fear that they had and the pain in my back. I watched in a daze, as the prisoners were free and I was being picked up before I was met by comforting darkness again.

I woke up in the forest, and instantly tried to get up.

"Slow down, you will reopen your wounds," an accented voice said. I stared at her, trying to comprehend how I arrived here from the castle. The castle, how made was he going to be knowing I had left the castle.

"Thank you, for helping my wife and son," a gruff voice spoke quietly as I turned to face a giant. I looked around at the group my eyes meeting Robin's who was staring at me.

"Nice to see you again, Sable," he rose and sat by me. He gave me a light hug.

"No, I need to go back," I tried standing up.

"Sable, he almost killed you!" Robin yelled at me.

"No, he didn't, it was punishment for helping the family, he warned me, but I felt so bad for them." I slowly stood up, my eyes at last finding Much. "You didn't tell them?"

"Well, I thought it was a joke," he tried explaining.

"The sheriff doesn't know how to joke, but thanks," I said, a small laugh escaping from my lips. "Can someone help bring me to the gate?"

"We will go," the accented voice spoke up again, "Little John and I." Robin nodded and the two that were escorting me rose. "My name is Djaq, I was the one who bandaged your back."

As we left, I heard Robin asking Much "What didn't you tell us?" We walked for awhile before we were at the bridge.

"Thank you so much, tell Robin if he needs anything from me to tell Marian," they both nodded as I began to cross the bridge.

The next couple weeks I spent trying to heal and get Vaisey to calm down and trust me. Vaisey employed more schemes, one involving the return of the king, but I was not allowed to leave the room through all of it. Slowly, the wounds on my back faded into scars, a constant reminder of the sheriff's cruelty.

"Vaisey, calm down, please," I begged for the tenth time that day. I had grown tired of his mood and was trying anything to change it. At the moment, I was getting ready for bed while Vaisey was finishing some documents.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" he shouted angrily at me.

"Finish those in the morning," I had slipped my robe on and walked over behind him, wrapping my arms around the arms of the chair. "Why don't you join me in bed?" I rose and turned and started to blow the candles out, casting the room into darkness.

The next morning I woke up to the birds singing and an empty room. I rose out of bed and dressed in one of my favourite green dresses.

"Your awake, I see," Vaisey's voice came from the door way. "My sister is to arrive here today, I want you to be waiting to greet her." He has a sister, how did I not know of this?

It wasn't until late that night that she had actually arrived and I watched their odd greeting. I walked into the room, carrying a pitcher of wine along with a couple chalices. I set it down on a small table on the side of the room and poured to glasses.

"Vaisey," I walked up behind him, and handed him one then offered one to his sister.

"This is my wife, Sable," Vaisey introduced me to his sister, "And this is my sister, Davina," I watched as she eyed me before accepting the chalice I had been offering her.

"I'm heading to bed, I hope to see both of you in the morning." I gave a slight smile before returning to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Vaisey and Davina were in a meeting for the most of it so I spent the time wandering the castle yet again. However, when I heard the commotion of the guards trying to find the Night Watchman. I walked to the room where I knew the meeting was taking place and saw Vaisey and his sister.

"I always loved you," I heard him tell her as she died. I was surprised how distraught he was over the death of his sister.

"Vaisey," I went by his side as he closed her eyes and Gisborne entered the room.

"I want Hood dead!" He shouted at Gisborne, who left immediately.

"Come," I slowly backed Vaisey off of his sister and to our room. This was the first time I had truly seen Vaisey as human, and my compassionate side took hold of me. I guided him to the bed after shutting the door, kissing him lightly. I felt him push me down on the bed, as the kisses continued with fervour. That night, I saw him as a man.

It had been a month since that night and in ways the bond between the two of us grew stronger, and I was happy because I was free to roam again.

"Ah, Sable, there you are," I had made my way to the courtyard where we were suppose to meet the Bavarian count.

"Sable? The pleasure is mine," the count grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"I'm sorry I was late," I pulled my hand away from the count and walked beside my husband.

"This is Lady Marian," the sheriff introduced her and the count grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. I listened as Vaisey explained to the count that Marian was going to keep him company while he stayed there.

"Do you like riding, Lady Marian?"

We started to walk towards the great hall, where the gambling tables were set up.

"I'm going to return to our room, Vaisey," I said followed by whispering "I do not care for him, he is rather promiscuous, I refuse to be around him," to him and then walking off. I could feel the count watching me, but I simply ignored it.

The rest of the day I worked at repairing the dress that Vaisey had cut awhile back. It wasn't until well into the night that I took a break to get something to eat. Upon exiting the room, I saw Marian and the count exiting a room farther down the corridor.

"Marian, Count, what are you doing here?" I remembered that the sheriff spent a lot of time in that room. The count looked quite worried but I smiled, "I'm heading to get some food, will you be joining me?" We sat at the table in the kitchen, snacking on some fruit.

"I'm taking him to see Robin tomorrow, will you join us?" The count looked at me in disbelief.

"You know Robin?" He asked me.

"He's her brother," I nodded at what Marian said.

"I would join you, but I can't. I haven't been in normal sorts lately, plus, I don't think I could handle seeing Robin, especially after walking away without giving him an explanation. You will tell him and Will I said to take care of yourselves, right? And, that I will be here if they need anything?" She nodded at my lengthy request.

"You should see a physician," She told me.

"No, I'm sure its just a rut that I'm in," I stood up from the table, "I'll see you both tomorrow," and walked out the door.

"Vaisey?" I asked as I entered the room, checking to see if he was in the room.

There he was, watching one of his caged birds. "You never did tell me why you invited the count here,"

"He's here because of his money," he snapped. I could fill the blanks from there: he wanted to take his money and then use it for one of his schemes. I didn't want to know the schemes, I had learned quickly that I couldn't stop them, and if I tried, well I didn't want to be whipped again.

"He seems to be quite taken with Marian," I change into my robe and walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" I wrapped my arms around him, my head resting on his back.

He doesn't answer and just moves towards the bed, keeping my arms around him, thus dragging me with him.

"Do you still miss her?" I ask as he and I crawl into bed. He let out a sigh as I laid my head on his chest.

"Yes, she was my sister,"

"Sorry I brought it up," I brought my body closer to his and closed my eyes. I felt him slightly lift up his head which caused me to open my eyes and look at him. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing,"He rested back down on the pillow. I went back to resting my head on his chest and fell asleep with one lingering thought: How could I be falling for him?

The next morning I was awake, kneeling over a bucket letting the contents of my stomach out into it. Finally, in a lapse I sat against the bed, and looked at Vaisey, who was sitting up, watching me. I gave him a small smile before I leaned towards the bucket again. Some of my hair started falling from the braid that I had put it in when I first woke up, but it was grabbed and held out of my face until I was finally able to lean back again. I was surprised when I leaned back I was resting against another human instead of the bed.

"I'll have a guard get a physician," Vaisey said, as I took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"No, I'm sure it'll pass, it did yesterday, if it continues then I'll see one tomorrow," he nodded, picking me up and set me gently into bed.

"Your not to leave this room!" he ordered me sternly but softly. "I'll get a servant to bring some fresh water," he started to leave the bed.

"Wait," I reached out to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to me. "Thank you," he nodded, dropping my hand before sending a guard to get a servant and leaving the room to meet Guy. I let out a deep sigh as I sank down into the pillow, falling back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I jumped awake when bells started going off somewhere in the castle. I slowly pushed myself up, resting against the headboard.

"My Lady, you should still rest," I looked to the side and saw a servant that was around my age. "Here's some water," she handed me a chalice.

"Thank you," I slowly took a sip, "what is you name?"

"Mae, my lady," I gave her a soft smile.

"How long have you been working here, Mae?" I asked her.

"Seven years, my lady."

"Mae, it's Sable, not my lady or any of that, the exception is when I'm around the Sheriff, understand?" she nodded quickly. I took another sip of water. "Do you know what the bells are about?"

"Robin Hood, he robbed the sheriff, I heard the guards talking about it, apparently he tried to do it before but failed," she spoke with ease and confidence.

"I suppose I should have known that," I said, feeling rather stupid. Mae let out a soft giggle at my remark. I heard the sheriff storming through the hallways, screaming at Guy. "You might want to leave," I told her. She nodded then rushed out the door. Moments later Vaisey entered with Guy in toll. I saw Guy glare at me as he and the sheriff were talking about the tax collections that were supposed to start tomorrow. I finished off the glass of water that Mae had given me and settled down again in the bed, waiting for Gisborne to leave.

I waited an hour and he still hadn't left. Another half hour passed and they were still talking. Another fifteen minutes passed and Vaisey was just sitting there, looking at the paperwork and Gisborne stood, watching him. Sleep started to capture me in its grasp as I struggled to stay awake. At last, I finally watched Guy leave the room and Vaisey made his way to me.

"Finally," I yawned showing my tiredness. I smiled as he slipped in next to me. I quickly slipped into a peaceful sleep with Vaisey next to me.

"How are you feeling?" I had been up for a while but still sat in bed with Vaisey.

"Maybe you and Marian were right, could you call a physician for me?" He nodded and crawled out of bed and quickly changed.

"I'll send for him, however, I will be at Locksley today."

"Thank you," I was still surprised about what he did: He helped me sit up against the pillows that he moved against the headboard. I smiled at him and brought my hand to rest on his face. I leaned up, kissing him on the lips, "I'll tell you what the physician says, tonight," I whisper and let go of his face. I watch as he heads for the door and leaves.

"Congratulations, my lady, you are with babe," the physician congratulated me. "Here are some herbs that you should take with water daily, it should help with the morning sickness." I nodded as he set the herbs on the bedside table. "I'll come back in a week's time to check on you."

"Thank you," he nodded and left. "With babe?" I whispered to myself, looking down at my stomach, running my hand up and down it. I knew this would be a blessing and a curse. It meant that I was not seriously ill so I could walk around and venture out, but it also meant I had to tell Vaisey, a man who hated children.

I stood up and slipped on a dress, followed by a cloak, planning to go riding for a while. I walked out the door easily but when I went to retrieve my horse I was blocked by guards.

"You are not allowed outside the castle, my lady," one of the guards spoke up.

"Really, Vaisey?" I scowled and muttered annoyed. I turned around and went back to the room.

"How are you feeling?" I jumped at the voice and turned to see Mae.

"As well as should be expected, I suppose," I let out a sigh, "Mae, would you mind running me a bath?"

"Of course not, it seems like it might help," she turned and left the room.

Later that night, I was resting in bed.

"What did the physician say?" that was the first thing that came from Vaisey's mouth as he walked into the room.

"He, he said that," I paused as I stumbled over my words, "that I am with babe." I looked at his shocked face, waiting for it to turn into anger. It never did, however, I could not read his reaction. He simply got into bed, brought me close to him, and we both fell asleep.

The next morning, Vaisey was heading back to Locksley to execute an exchange with Robin. While he was gone, I found myself meandering through the castle and out into the town, a guard following me. I watched as people went on with their daily lives, managing to live and try to thrive despite the sheriff's taxes.

"My Lady, we should be getting back," the guard told me as we watched the sheriff's horses come through the town. I nodded and we quickly made our way back to the castle.

"Marian, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw her.

"My father, he's going to put him in the dungeon," she told me, "all because I protected Robin and Guy. I heard that you saw a physician, what was the problem?"

"Marian, I'm pregnant, that is why I have been sick."

She looked at me, "Does the sheriff know?" I nodded, as we walked to her room. "And?"

"I have no idea, he didn't say anything at all last night when he found out." We walked into her room. After an hour of mindless chatter, I excused myself, saying I was tired and would see her in the morning.

A couple days had passed since that day, and I found myself spending most of my time with Marian. Today, she was trying to visit her father again, and I sat on a ledge overlooking the main courtyard, waiting for her.

"Please, Sir Guy," I heard Marian say. I jumped off the edge and walked over to where she, Guy, and Vaisey were all talking.

"Maybe you read this announcement and we will see about getting Daddy some dinner."

"You mean you haven't fed him?" Vaisey and Guy walked off, "Sheriff!" Marian and I followed them, exchanging a look.

As Marian made the announcement outside the castle, a voice shouted, "What, there's young ones suffering. They can't be cut off with nothing."

"To do so will risk spreading the infection and will be punished with death," Marian read. I was shocked and sent a glare at Vaisey, who was smiling.

He stepped up, "Now, you may hear cries for help, pleas of mercy, we need medicine, help me. Help me! Word of advice," he put his hands to his ears, insinuating that they should just be ignored.

"Sheriff, this is not what they have! I've seen the pestilence in Scarborough, they need food, water and medicine!" It was Dan, I smiled at seeing him again, but knew that the Sheriff was mad.

"Shut up!" Vaisey shouted at Dan.

"No, I've shut up for you before and its cost me my wife, my hand, and the respect of my sons!" Just then a guard went and stabbed him.

I ran towards him, when I reached him, I sat and grabbed his head, placing it in my lap. "Why did you do that Dan?" I asked as tears flowed through my eyes, "Now I have truly lost my father." Guards came trying to pick up his body, but I fought back, hanging onto him as his life slowly left the earth. "No!" I was crying harder as guards tried to separate the two of us. I felt the sheriff come and grab my arm, forcing me to stand and dragged me away from Dan's body, which the two guards quickly dragged away.

Sobs still racked my body as I was dragged back to the castle and to the room by the sheriff. "Why did you kill him? He was a father to me when I had none."

"You will stay in this room! Food and drink will be brought in here for you. And I will hear nothing more about this!" He yelled in my face, throwing me onto the bed. The tears subsided as I forced myself up.

"No! He was the one who cared for me after the death of my father, and especially after Robin left for the Holy Land. I'm done listening to you plotting your schemes for power and wealth!" I stood up, facing him, "To think I started caring for you, looking past all the bad,"

"That was the mistake then," he said, turning away from me.

He left the room for a brief time, letting me mourn in silence for Dan. Later, he had returned.

"So what is going to happen?" I asked him, "To me, to the babe when it is born?"

"It depends on if you will obey me or not, hmm?" his reply came as the door opened and a man walked in.

"Ah, success with the pitiful Pit Street?"

"Yes, even the ones that hardly touched the food are in agony, and those who had the full dose have begun to die, as I predicted." They left the room to talk.

"You! Can you bring this into the sheriff's chamber, its the food for his wife," I heard outside in the hallway. Soon the door opened and the servant brought in the food and wine.

"You can set it by the bed, thank you," I told the servant, looking at the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from the tears. I heard the door closed and went and sat down on the bed looking at the soup, bread, and red wine. I sighed, pouring myself a glass of the wine and took a sip. I was halfway through my meal when I started to feel sick.


	10. Chapter 10

"Please, just one day without the sickness," I begged the babe. I reached to get another spoonful of soup but I ended up grasping my stomach in pain.

"Guards, call the physician, please!" I yelled through the pain.

The guard quickly left, running through the halls, running into Marian.

"What is wrong?" Marian asked the guard.

"Lady Sable, I have to go get a physician," Marian nodded as the guard ran toward the town before running to check on Sable.

"Sable?" I heard Marian's voice as she entered the room.

"Marian, it hurts so bad," I muttered, my eyes closing tight, all my muscles tensed.

"I'll be back," Marian left the room, running next door, "Robin, its Sable," she told him as he gave the antidote to the sheriff.

I screamed as the pain got worse.

"Come quick," Marian said, leading them to me once the sheriff woke up. "Sable, she-she,"

I watched as they came to the room.

"These are the sheriff's quarters," Much said.

"Sable," Marian came by my side. "Will?"

Will came forward, scared, "You're the sheriff's wife?" he asked and put some of the antidote into my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Will," I sat up and rubbed his face, "When it happened, I told Dan, it was to protect Robin," I grasped my stomach as the pain returned.

"Why isn't it working?" He asked Djaq.

"The babe," I whispered, Marian and Will close enough to listen. "It's gone isn't it?" I asked.

"Will, Much, Djaq, we need to leave, now!" John yelled. Will looked back at me before they ran down the hall, but Marian stayed by my side.

"Sable, it will get better," she whispered in my ear as the physician as well as the sheriff entered.

"Let me look at her," the physician demanded as he came up beside me. "She's losing the babe, I can give her some herbs to help with the pain, but she'll still be in some for the next few days."

"Anything to help her, please," the physician nodded taking out some herbs.

"Give her this with water every couple hours. She also needs to stay in bed for at least a week, if not longer." Marian nodded. "Keep giving her water to drink and something light to eat."

I was so tired from the pain that I was drifting in and out of consciousness, only hearing parts of what he said. I felt a pasty substance enter my mouth followed by some water. I swallowed it and let sleep claim me.

I woke up slightly to a finger gently caressing my face.

"Vaisey?" I asked, my sleepy-eyed vision still blurry. "It hurts." I felt him move around before a hand at my mouth.

"Eat this," he whispered putting a piece of bread in my mouth with the herb paste of it followed by a putting a chalice to my lips, "Here," I took a sip as he helped me hold the chalice, slowly drinking it until it was empty.

"Thank you," he moved to get back behind me, as I got closer to him, needing more warmth. "Are you happy, about the death of the babe?" I asked him, my vision slowly clearing.

"Yes, I hate children," I looked down, feeling unhappy about the answer, "and no, because of the pain you are going through," I looked up at him. I wanted to be able to forget all the bad he had done. I wanted the man who was caring, not power-hungry and greedy. There were times when I absolutely hated him but times when I loved and adored him. Why couldn't he be the same man the entire time?

"Iron bars on that will stop him," Alan told the sheriff. It was the first time in a couple of months that I was walking around the castle. Losing the babe took a lot of my strength, which took a while to return. Right now, we were going around the castle and Alan was informing us on where Robin got in.

"I'm going to return to our room, Vaisey," he nodded as they continued on their walk through the castle. On my way, I thought about the passing of the King's birthday, signifying that I had been trapped here in the castle for an entire year, and I've been married to the sheriff for almost a year.


	11. Chapter 11

Once I returned to the room, I picked up some embroidery that I have been working on. After about a half hour, the sheriff came in and fell asleep, snoring quite loud. I watched as Sir Edward came in, jumping when he saw me. I put my finger to my lip signalling him to be quiet, and that I would not tell. I watched as he took the keys from the sheriff and opened up the safe, taking out a document. As he did that, Robin came in. Vaisey dropped his chalice and woke up while Sir Edward and Robin hid.

"Where are my keys?" Vaisey yelled, "Guard!" I couldn't help but giggle at the spectacle. I saw him take a dagger, about to strike where Sir Edward was hiding but Robin jumped down and stuck the sheriff before running out of the room, Vaisey and the guards following him. I quickly walked to where Sir Edward was, checking if he was okay. I helped keep a watch out for them as they headed to the main courtyard.

"Robin, if you need anything remember, I'm here," I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, Sir Edward," I gave him a hug as they joined Robin's gang.

"Stop them!" Vaisey yelled, I quickly ran to the side, so I wasn't obviously seen. The guards started to attack the group, however they managed to escape. "Sable, here, now!"

"Yes, Vaisey?" I asked once I approached him.

"How did you not see them enter the room?" He yelled at me.

"My lord, I was focused on my embroidery, I didn't hear them nor see them until you woke up."

"No excuses," he grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me to the dungeon, where he saw that the jailer was dead. He let a yell of fury escape as he pushed me into the cell that the dead man was in.

"Vaisey?" I questioned what he was doing as he closed the door.

"You, my dear," he touched my face through the cell, "have caused enough drama, you will stay in here."

"What, Vaisey, no!" I yelled as he left the dungeon. I sank to sit against the wall, turning and staring at the dead body. Eventually, I fell asleep, curled into a ball, my hear resting on top of my knees. That night, the body was removed while I was sleeping. However, the next morning, I was dragged from my cell into the one where I was whipped awhile ago.

"Sable, where is Robin Hood?" It was Vaisey.

"I don't know!" I shouted back at him.

"Chain her up, and whip her until she talks."

I felt the guards grab me pulling me towards the chains.

"I was never shown where they camp!" I told him as he walked out the door. After 20 lashings, I was taken back to my cell. There, I stared out into nothing, waiting for sleep to take hold of me and numb my pain. The next day it was the same cycle, and the day following. By the end of it, I was in more pain from starvation then from the lashings that I received on my back. It was that day where the sheriff once again came to my cell.

"Well, are you going to give up your brother's location?" He asked, entering the cell.

I weakly turned my head to him, "I told you, I don't know where it is, Vaisey, I honestly don't," I whispered through my dry and cracked lips. "I haven't spoken to him since he was declared an outlaw, please, I'm speaking the truth." My body was leaning against the wall for support, as I wearily watched the sheriff's movements.

"Doesn't matter, he'll be dead soon," he said. I watched as he stood and exited the cell.


	12. Chapter 12

A month passed without beatings. I received water and some food occasionally, just to keep me alive. I watched as the sheriff entered my cell once again.

"Please, let me out of here," I pleaded with him.

"What, Robin didn't save his own sister?" he asked, patronizing me.

"I won't disobey you any longer, please, get me out of here." He looked at me, inspecting me. "Gisborne's birthday is coming up, we'll test you newly found obedience then."

The new jailer opened the door and we exited. I clung to the sheriff's frame to support myself as he led me to our room. As soon as we arrived, he left again, leaving me alone in the room.

"Sable, let's get you a bath," I turned and saw Mae. I gave a nod in reply and she led me to the baths. "I was so worried about you, no one knew what had happened," she told me as she helped me wash my hair. When I was finished bathing, she helped me out before leaving me to change while she grabbed me something to eat. I carefully walked back to the room and went directly to the bed, my entire body aching.

Mae quickly came back with some soup and a little piece of bread. She handed my food to eat and put a pitcher of water beside me as Vaisey walked in.

"Leave!" he ordered her. She curtsied before doing as he ordered. I took a small sip of the soup, watching him. "You will obey me," he said, walking towards me.

"Yes, my lord," I replied, looking at him, trying to guess what his next move is. We stared at each other for awhile before he turned and walked to his desk. I returned to slowly eating my meal, still keeping my eye on him. When I finished, I set the empty bowl beside the bed and laid down. I silently watched as he rose from the chair, blew out the candles and came to bed. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I crawled closer to him. Even though he was the one that caused me so much pain, he was the one who made me feel secure.

"Sable, wake up and put this on," I woke up to a dress hitting me in the face. "We leave at noon, whether you're ready or not!" I rose out of the comfortable bed that I had been longing for for so long and grabbed the dress.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he was about to leave the room. He sent me a glare before he exited the room, slamming the door. I gave a sigh, and changed into the dress that he had given me. The thing that bothered me was it wasn't one of mine that I had before, and it was rather low cut. I used the time remaining to brush my hair, simply letting it loose, showing off the length of it.

"Sable, we're leaving, now!" he shouted, pulling me from the chair and dragging me outside. I watched as he got on his white horse. "Get on!" he said, clearly annoyed by me. I quickly got on, with the guards help. I wrapped my arms around the sheriff to assure that I wouldn't fall off.

"Happy birthday, Gisborne," the sheriff said once we arrived. A guard helped me off again and I waited for Vaisey to dismount. Once he did, I linked arms with him and we walked into the manor. I sat there beside Vaisey until Alan failed in catching the king's messenger. I watched as the sheriff grabbed the arrow that was through the guard and pulled it out, the feathers on the end all bent. He grabbed Guy, throwing him to the side, making me jump and try to get behind the sheriff.

"I blame you!" he shouted. The entire party was silent watching the sheriff have a tantrum and begin to throw things at them.

"Vaisey," I approached behind him but quickly had to move to the side as his hand began to throw another chalice. After throwing bowls and chalices, he reached for the silver platter and lifted it up, revealing a dove. People quickly dispersed as Guy went to ask the town's people about Lardner.

Vaisey and I left, returning to the castle, having the guards grab the platter so he could look at it. When Gisborne returned to the castle, I listened to the sheriff's explanation of how the dove appeared.

"Bring them in," Guy shouted to the guards outside. In came Will and the Fool.

"The Saracens use pigeons to carry messages. They put the message on a little ring tied to the bird's foot and then they let it fly off. It doesn't matter how far away the bird is when you release it, it will always find its way home." The fool explained to Vaisey, whom listened intently.

"The only place he could have left it is up that tree." Alan told the sheriff.

"You make me sick, you know that?" Will asked Alan, "Betraying your own friends. I hope your enjoying it Alan, I couldn't live with myself."

"Ah, you won't have to, the penalty for being in Robin Hood's gang, is death." He kicked Will, and I grimaced and looked away.

"Right, well, I'm glad I could've been of service. I think my work here is done, can I go now?" The fool asked.

"You can go, of course, with him," the sheriff pointed at Will, "to the gallows. Hang them both and feed their carcasses to the birds!" He reached to the skull and grabbed the tooth out of it, forcing it into his mouth. Before calling Gisborne and I to leave.

"Vaisey, may I stay here, I promise, I won't interfere and I won't leave the castle," I didn't want to be seen helping Vaisey by Robin.

"Fine, fine," he said getting on his horse and riding off with Guy, Alan, and the guards. I watched as Will and the Fool took escaped and the guards ran for the call that they were needed by the sheriff and Guy.

"Sable, hold the reigns," I jumped upon hearing Vaisey's voice. "Sable, now!" I quickly grabbed the reigns as he ran inside the castle. He returned in a couple minutes carrying a falcon. "Get on," I nodded, climbing on after him. We slowly made our way to the forest, and when the pigeon was released, so was the falcon who caught the pigeon. After that, we turned around and headed back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, when we were sleeping, his nightmares began, he would start talking in his sleep and start kicking and moving around, waking me constantly. I suffered through it, sleeping later the next morning. The next night was similar. Finally, after the third night, I had enough of it.

"Vaisey, come to bed, please?" I asked him, as he continued to fret about the missing pact. I grabbed him, forcing him to go and lay on the bed. I began massaging his shoulders, "Do not worry, you will get the pact back," I whispered in his ear.

He turned and grabbed me, "How do you propose I do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you will," I gave him a light kiss, trying to turn so I could fall asleep. I curled against him, and let surrendered into a dreamless sleep. That night, the nightmares were worse than ever. He began grabbing everywhere, and ended up pushing me off the bed.

The next morning I woke up, still on the floor and got up, looking at the bed, which was empty. I heard a knock at the door.

"One moment," I called, quickly changing and opened up the door. "May I help you?" I asked the man who stood in the doorway.

"The sheriff, where is he?" the man asked.

"Oh, um, I'm sure he is around here, somewhere, can I get you wine or anything while you wait?" I asked, he nodded and took a seat at the table.

"You are a rather beautiful creature aren't you? No wonder why the sheriff holds our meetings at sunrise before you are up," he approached me.

"I'll go get your wine," I said, giving an excuse to leave the room. "Marian!" I yelled, entering her room.

"What is it, Sable?" she asked, looking at me from her bed, seeing as I just woke her up.

"The sheriff, he wasn't in our room, and now there is a man in there, flirting with me!" I was ranting.

"Sable, calm down, I'm sure he's here somewhere," she said. I nodded.

"I told him I was getting wine, so I suppose I should be on my way now," I ran to the kitchens and grabbed a pitcher of wine. When I returned I saw that he took liberty to walk and observe our room, including looking into my chests. "Here you are," I set the pitcher and chalice down in front of him. Then, Guy decided to visit.

"The troops arrive at sundown," the man said.

"Sable come with me," Guy said. "Where is the sheriff?"

"I don't know, he left before I got up, thought he's been having nightmares about the pact." Guy nodded, "I'm going to go out and look for him, its better than being in that room with him."

"Sable, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked.

"Wait here, in the castle, safely," he answered.

I waited a top of the castle, watching over the town until I heard Vaisey shout Gisborne's name, at sundown. I ran down from the tower and into the courtyard.

"Vaisey, you're safe," I smiled. "Let's get you inside, cleaned, and changed," I said looking at the clothes he was nodding. I linked arms with him as we walked inside the castle, "No more sleepwalking, right?" I asked him, as I took him to the baths, where the servants quickly filled a tub with water. "I'll be right back with some clothes," I left him, to get the dirt off him, and searched the room for more of his pyjamas. I was surprised when I saw them, especially by the amount that he had. I only had two or three nightgowns, but he had a six more sets. I grabbed one and returned to where he was bathing. "Here," I set them down by the towel.

"Wait," he said as I began to leave. "Were you really worried?" he asked me.

"Of course I was. The nightmares, the sleepwalking, not to mention you pushing me out of bed last night," I walked behind him, kneeling on the floor, and began rubbing his shoulders. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"I was at Robin's camp and just got the pact when I was hit on the head. Then I woke up here with a bag over my head." I nodded at his overly simplified explanation. I was surprised that he was in a pretty good mood. After getting all the dirt off of him, he got out of the bath. I gave him a towel to dry off, then handed him his pyjamas.

"Let's go to bed," I suggested as we walked to our room. When we got to the room, I felt Vaisey pull me towards the bed. "Vaisey, I have to change into my nightgown," I said, as my back met the bed.

"Believe me when I say you won't need it tonight," he took the bodice and dress of leaving me in my under-wrappings.

"Vaisey?" I asked as he took those too off of me. I reached up and kissed him, taking off his top.


	14. Chapter 14

"My lord," I woke up to Guy walking in our room, and I quickly sank even more under the covers.

"What Gisborne?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

"We received word from the mercenaries, they should be here in a week's time."

"Good, house them in Locksley, declare it a military town."

"Yes, my lord,"

"Gisborne," the sheriff looked at him, "Leave!"

Guy caught a glimpse of me curled up against Vaisey and left immediately.

"You didn't have a nightmare last night," I mentioned to him, sitting up, exposing the scars on my back to him. I felt his hands follow the scars.

"I don't have to do this any more, right?" he asked.

"No, I'm loyal to you and only you." I turned and kissed him.

"Good," he mumbled after the kiss. He stood up and got changed into his normal attire, as did I.

Time quickly passed and Midsummer Day was upon us. It was the day before and I was out riding, with a guard, which Vaisey ordered. I came upon a fight, and quickly realized that it was Robin and Vaisey.

"Stop it, both of you," I shouted, trying to get them away from each other. "Vaisey, Robin, cut it out!" I tried getting in the middle. I got pushed out of the way and decided to allow them to fight. I watched as they both attacked each other brutally. Then, finally, Robin knocked Vaisey out.

"Robin!" I ran to him and hugged him.

"And who is this?" a woman's voice asked from behind me.

"This, is my sister, Sable, Sable this is the queen mother," Robin introduced us.

"It's an honour to meet you," I said, bowing. "I suppose, I should get him back to the castle," My guard will soon find me, so you should be on your way. I gave Robin another hug and gave Will one too. "Will, I don't blame you at all, your still a brother to me," I whispered in his ear while we hugged.

"Lady Sable!" the guard shouted.

I turned back to face the gang, "Remember if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, in the sheriff's chamber," Much muttered loudly, causing all of us to laugh. I watched as they walked off, smiling.

"Lady Sable?" the guard shouted again.

"Here!" I yelled once they were out of sight, kneeling down by Vaisey. The guard quickly arrived and helped the sheriff onto his horse. By the time we arrived at the castle, Vaisey was fully awake.

"What, no treasure?" Guy asked as we entered the castle. I jumped off my horse and brought her to the stable, eagerly escaping Vaisey's anger.

A month had passed, and my birthday was coming up, as was Robin's. We were only a week apart, mine being a week after Robin's.

"Sable, pack a chest," It was Robin's birthday and it was odd that Vaisey was telling me to do such a thing.

"What for?"

"Just do it," I nodded, quickly emptying one of my chests then filling it with clothes and other necessities. I was brought to the carriage and it was rather cramped, embarrassingly, I had to spend the entire time of Vaisey's lap or be on the floor because Marian was forced to come along. We had finally arrived to Portsmouth and stopped at an inn.

"How many beds?" a man, presumably the owner came out to greet us.

"Three." the sheriff stated.

I felt bad when I was escorted to the room, leaving behind Marian who was forced to stay in the stable.

The next morning, Vaisey woke me up and gave me time to change before entering the carriage again. I noticed that Alan was gone and was able to sit next to Vaisey, across from Marian. We took a ship to the Holy Land from Portsmouth. I was surprised about how easily I got seasick.

We arrived quickly to the Holy Land and from there, however we were only on horseback. When we got settled, I found myself to be tied up, in the basement, along with Marian. We would try to listen in on conversations upstairs, however neither of us had much luck.

The next morning both Marian and I were grabbed. I was forced to sit in front on Vaisey, while Marian had her own horse but its reigns were held by a guard. We arrived at where Robin was, tied up, in the desert. The king's betrayer, James, got off his horse and grabbed Marian off of hers. The sheriff also got off and approached Robin.

"Here is your leper friend," the sheriff spoke to Robin, "Do you remember our little friend?" James held up his hand, showing off the black knights' ring. "Tie her up!"

I watched as Marian started yelling. I looked at my tied up hands. "Stop it, leave her alone!" I yelled at the sheriff. He faced me, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Get her up and on the horse!" he shouted at James who, after he had finished tying up Marian, he came at me and grabbed me. I kicked him once, it didn't do a thing, I kicked a second time and hit him somewhere where a man does not want to be kicked. He crunched over in pain. "Well, hurry up!" He tried grabbing me again and pulling me up from my back, but when he actually got me standing, I kicked behind me, hitting him right below the knee. "You either walk the entire way, or you can ride the horse, its up to you," the sheriff said, turning to me, grabbing my face.

"Go to hell!" I shouted at him, spitting in his face.

"Tie her up, and put a muzzle on her, we're going to go see her beloved king," James nodded, quickly following orders. I was tugged along, running to keep up with the horses until we reached the destination. I was untied and brought to the edge, overlooking the place where King Richard and Sal Ad din were meeting.

"Watch this be the death of your beloved king," the sheriff whispered, throwing me to the ground then, basically, laying on top of me to watch the events and keep me from running away.

"Where's Marian?" Guy asked the sheriff.

"Let's just say she's all tied up," the sheriff said, turning back to the action below, Guy stared at him a few more moments before also turning back to watch. We watched as Robin revealed himself and the imposter began to fight him. Just as he fell to the ground, his gang arrived on horses.

"Get up," I was grabbed by the sheriff and put on his horse, he quickly got on behind me as we rode off. We arrived at a town and the sheriff got off the horse, seeming to have forgotten about me. I pulled the cloth that was in my mouth away and carefully got off the horse, though unsuccessful and ended up falling onto the sand. From the ground, I watched the sheriff hit the king with an arrow.

"No!" I shouted, running for him. I knelt down by him, my wrists still tied together, looking at the man I was once betrothed to. "King Richard," I whispered to him, tears falling from my face.

Marian confronted Guy, "All this time I've been fighting for England, and do you think I would let you kill England?" she asked Guy. She was walking backward as Guy was pointing his sword at her. I watched as the mumbled, talking to each other, and suddenly Guy lashed out, stabbing Marian in the stomach.

"Marian!" Robin shouted, running our way.

"Gisborne, its not over Hood!" the sheriff shouted, running for his horse and getting on, Guy similarly getting on behind him. I watched as they both rode off. I helped the king stand as we watched as Robin and Marian get married, as she took her last breaths here on earth. She grabbed the sword and pulled it out of her, as they kissed, letting out a scream of pain as she did so.

Later that evening we held a funeral for Marian and for Carter, who both died for England.

"Sable," the king reached for my hand, after the funeral.

"Please leave me alone," I turned from him.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"You shouldn't be talking to me," I looked down but he brought my head up.

"Why not?" he asked, looking me in my eyes.

"I'm the wife of the man who tried killing you, and who will no doubt try to do so again." tears rolled down my face as I looked at the man I could have had, who I could have called mine.

"What, how?"

"I'm not even sure any more, I believed I was doing it for Robin, so he could be free," I told him.

"What now?"

"I return to England, not to him, but to Luke Scarlett, Will's younger brother, Dan Scarlett's son, the man who helped raise me while my brother was here, fighting in the war." I looked at him, "I'm done with the sheriff, done with him, I'm going to Scarborough, choose someone who is worthy of your love to rule the country, I am sorry, but I am not." I turned away and joined Robin.

"Is it true, you'll go live with Luke?" Will and Robin asked, as we left.

"Yes, I'm all that he has left, if you are staying here, and in a way he's all I have left, since I can't return to my husband, and my brother is busy fighting for the king."


	15. Chapter 15

Seven Years Later:

"Mommy! Look!" Marian Alyssia held up a basket that she had been working days on.

"Looks good, let's go home, okay?" I asked her.

We returned home and I kissed Dan on the forehead, upon entering before kissing Luke on the lips. After news of the sheriff's death, Luke and I were married. We had four amazing kids, all which he counted his own, despite Marian and Dan being the sheriff's. The other two were both boys, being three years old and one year old, being named Robin and Will, respectively. We didn't have much, a simple house along with an adequate business that Luke had inherited from his brother. Looking back, everything seemed like a dream, or a nightmare, to both Luke and I.

"Time for bed!" I called, to the young ones.

"Can you tell us a story Mommy?" Marian asked.

"Sure, which one?"

"Robin Hood," they all shouted. I sat back and told his story. I always left out that I, Sable Scarlett of Locksley, was Robin Hood's sister.


End file.
